


Highway Dreams

by foreverandalwaysvictorious



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, again I am soft for Jade, and Jori is my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious
Summary: Jade West would not publicly admit that she had grown soft for Tori Vega,especially not in the small confines of the vehicle where her friends were sure to tease her for it.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Highway Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a prompt generator and ran with it. Now I want to write a multi chapter on it. Thanks again to my fanfic friend in crime Niamh!  
> Prompt: Tori and Jade falling asleep together with their heads on the other’s shoulder/head in the backseat of the car while their friend is driving.

The gang was on their way back from a week-long trip to San Diego. They had enjoyed the sights and sounds of the southernmost seaside city. While Los Angeles had many similar attractions, there was just something different about the atmosphere near the southern California border. The bright blue skies and fresh ocean breeze invited them to slow down to enjoy the present moment. It was a little slice of paradise away from the high-speed rat race of Hollywood.

Even though they never wanted their fun to end, everyone was exhausted and ready to get back home on Saturday afternoon. They packed up and loaded into the vehicle before embarking on the journey. It wasn’t long before all the passengers had drifted off into dreamland, lulled by the consistent movement of the car on the highway. Beck was driving and making good time back to the city.

As he looked in the rear-view mirror to change lanes, he could see all his friends sleeping soundly, specifically Jade and Tori. He smiled at their current position. The two had their heads rested on each other, Tori on Jade’s shoulder and Jade on Tori’s head. He was hoping this trip would bring them all closer together as friends, but also encourage his ex-girlfriend to be more vulnerable with the girl next to her. The fact that she was letting the other girl near her, let alone make body contact was a sign of progress in itself. He didn’t know the extent of their time spent together in San Diego, but was rooting on the sidelines for his ex either way.

Jade was the first to wake up as they reached the city limits of Los Angeles. She groggily rubbed at her eyes and felt the weight of someone leaning against her. She turned to see Tori still resting peacefully. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the sight. She really didn’t hate the girl as much as her friends thought she did. Any anger projected at Tori was used to mask the fear of confronting her true feelings. She looked up to see Beck smirking at her through the rear-view mirror. The piercing glare she shot towards him only earned a chuckle in response. There would always be a part of her that loved him, even if she no longer felt in love with him. She had admitted her feelings to Beck after the Full Moon Jam, even while rumors swirled that the power couple had made up. He was upset at first, hoping to reconcile with his ex, but eventually understood that they were no longer a good fit for each other. While Beck had always been a source of comfort, he wasn’t always the kind of person she needed. She felt different with the girl who was currently passed out on her shoulder. Tori had always challenged Jade academically and emotionally, which was something she had always admired. Even through all their disputes, Tori was always caring and supportive, despite Jade’s attempts to discredit her aid.

Back in the car, Tori stirred, seeming to adjust herself into a more comfortable position. As much as Jade had opened up to Tori over the course of the trip, and as cute as Tori looked asleep on her shoulder, she couldn’t let go of her old ways just yet. Jade West would not publicly admit that she had grown soft for Tori Vega,especially not in the small confines of the vehicle where her friends were sure to tease her for it. 

“Vega, get off of me!” Jade shoved at her shoulder, causing Tori to jump upright in her seat. The commotion also startled Cat on Tori’s other side.

“I’m sorry!” she squeaked. “I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought.”

“Well I’m not a pillow!” Jade huffed, feigning annoyance at their previous position while crossing her arms to create more space between her and the girl next to her.

“You know, a _ friend  _ would have decided on a gentler wakeup call,” Tori suggested. “You scared Cat too!” She gestured to the redhead who pouted and curled back into herself to try and rest again.

“Fine. I’m sorry.” she mumbled as she looked out the window to watch the city lights fly by. Moments later, she glanced at Tori, who in an attempt to not look hurt, was now busy playing with something on her phone.

Jade reached down between them to find Tori’s hand, lacing her fingers into the other girls, offering a slight squeeze as an apology to her previous attitude. Tori accepted, smiling at the touch; their subtle gesture hidden in the cover of darkness. Jade still wasn’t sure what they were yet, but she hoped that the trip had changed their previously tense dynamic. Maybe they could be friends. Jade secretly hoped they could be more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So now I want to expand on the San Diego trip. Don't expect that to drop anytime soon though, because I have like 4 different ideas in progress for different fandoms and it's taking me a long time to get through them all. Hope you enjoyed this bit of Jori fluff!


End file.
